Bubble Trouble
by vapourtrailreads
Summary: Teddy hides his engagement ring in a bottle, and Bill has the day to find it. Drabble. Written for THC Round 4


A/N:

Thanks to Elaine, Cass and Tsu for reading through this one!

**Bubble Trouble**

"Well, I couldn't keep it in the house! Gran would see it, and then she would tell Harry who would tell Ron who would tell Rose who would tell Victoire-"

"So you thought a _shampoo bottle_ would be a better place to hide your engagement ring than your grandmother's house?"

Teddy's hair flushed a mortified burgundy. "How would I know that you all have personal shampoo bottles? Or that you don't leave them in the same bathroom? Or that _all five of you_ use the same brand?"

"Fair point," Bill muttered, running a hand through his woefully tangled bedhead. Perhaps Fleur's nagging about his hair _was_ justified after all. "But honestly, Edward, a _shampoo bottle_? Couldn't you have picked a more… hygienic spot? And a shampoo bottle in the house of your fiancee-to-be, no less!"

"It was the first place I could think of!"

Bill groaned exasperatedly. "Alright, _alright_." He sighed and looked around at the house, which was filled with the soft light and cool silence of the early morning. "I suppose we might as well get Louis and Dominique to help," he thought aloud to himself. "Teddy, why don't you take Victoire out of the house for the day? Hopefully, we'll have found the ring by then."

_Hopefully,_ he thought. It couldn't be _that _hard, could it?

Teddy nodded gratefully, his hair fading back to its typical turquoise blue. "Thank you _so _much, Mr. Weasley."

Bill waved him off, though he couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of amusement at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Looking for a _shampoo bottle_, of all things. Who would have thought?

_XXXXXXXX_

"Dominique, wake up."

His daughter emerged from underneath her blanket, stifling a yawn. "Why are you whispering, Dad?"

"Be _quiet_. To cut a long story short, Teddy hid his engagement ring for Victoire in one of our shampoo bottles." Not too far away, he heard the simultaneous cracks of Disapparation in the hall; Teddy and Victoire must have gone already. Good. "I need you to check your shampoo bottle for the ring, alright? Get Louis to do it too."

"Who's going to check Victoire's bottle?" Dominique asked, her voice almost ear-splittingly loud, and Bill shushed her. "Sorry."

"I'll worry about that later," Bill told her, sounding calmer than he felt. Maybe he _should _have left Teddy to deal with his own mess. He really shouldn't be getting worked up over someone else's problems.

Dominique shoved her feet into her blue fluffy slippers and shuffled over to her dresser. She grabbed the bottle of hair potion off the table and popped the cap open, peering into the bottle owlishly.

"I can't see," she said. Without warning, she pushed past Bill and headed for the bathroom. "I've got to empty the bottle."

"Don't empty it down the sink. Shampoo costs money too. Pour it into a spare bottle or something."

"I know, Dad," she sighed. "Merlin, you're starting to sound like Grandma."

"And don't pour it so fast. You might spill it."

"Yes, Dad, I know, why don't you wake Lou up and pester him instead of me," snapped Dominique, flouncing out of the room without another word.

_XXXXXXXX_

"I still do not see why we must help ze boy," Fleur sniffed. "If he is truly sincere about our Victoire then he should be solving ze problem heemself."

Bill sighed. She had a point. "Maybe we should let him off just this time, Fleur," he said. "You know he really does care about her. And he's a nice kid."

His wife wrinkled her nose distastefully, but still rose grudgingly from her perch on the bed and went off to the bathroom, muttering under her breath in French.

_XXXXXXXX_

After a lot of bubbly mishaps and a shriek of ecstasy from Dominique (it _had _been in her bottle after all), Bill managed to slip Teddy the ring discreetly under the table at dinner.

"Never put me through that again," he hissed at Teddy through his smile, which was really just him gritting his teeth.

His future son-in-law blushed the same shade of pink as his hair. "I wouldn't dare, Mr. Weasley."

"It's Bill to you now," he reminded Teddy, and he blushed even harder. "Now, do be a dear and fetch the Butterbeer," he added, flopping back into his chair with a groan. "I need a bloody drink."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

House: Ravenclaw

Year: 3

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Object] Shampoo Bottle

Additional Restriction: [Character] Bill Weasley

Word Count: 724


End file.
